


It's a Thin Line

by tfw_ftw



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Frottage, Handcuffs, M/M, Toys, blindfold, sensory!play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bit of searching, Jared finds his anniversary gift from Misha. Misha finds out and punishes Jared in a very creative way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> AN1: Written for [salt_burn_porn](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) for i_o_r_h_a_e_l's prompt: From hate to love, from love to hate  
> AN2: This was written between the hours of 1:30 am and 4:00 am. It is UNBETA'D, so yeah. I'm sure it's riddled with errors but I wasn't going to pass again.

“You know I hate you, right?” Jared looks up, pulling at the handcuff that Misha attached to his left wrist a second ago. Misha is straddling Jared’s waist. Long, lean muscles of his torso flexing as he stretches to reach over Jared’s head.

“You know you don’t mean that.”

“I’m sorry, really,” He pours as much pitifulness into his voice while tamping down the excitement he’s feeling and the boner that soon to be poking Misha in the ass. “I shouldn’t’ve been looking through your things.”

“Well you’re right there, but the damage is done and you’ve ruined the surprise.” Misha fastens the cuff on Jared’s right wrist. “So now it’s time for retaliation.”

Jared gets Misha’s attention with a jingle of the metal and tries the puppy dog eyes again. 

“That’s not going to work and you know it.”

“Worth the try. So is this my punishment? Getting tied to the bed and then what? We fuck?”

Misha side-eyes him, a mischievous glint appearing then vanishing quickly. “That’s for me you know and you not to.” He reaches over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and removing a necktie. 

“Oh, God, you’re going to have a fashion show? It’s my personal hell come true!”

Leaning forward, Misha plants a chaste kiss to Jared’s lips, then slips the necktie over his face to tie it in the back. “Don’t worry, there’s nothing to see here.” 

This isn’t their first time doing something kinky in bed. For the last year, Misha has slowly loosened Jared of his grip on vanilla sex. It started with a night of very messy sex with a bottle of chocolate syrup. Then a few bottle of scented massage oils showed up. Eventually they got into role playing; doctor-patient, teacher-student, cop-criminal, that’s when the handcuffs made their debut. Recently, after watching a particular “inspiring” porn, Jared suggested trying out a dildo. They ended up with a little 5 inches model that was on the thinner side, but not because either of them couldn’t take it. It received rave reviews from them both. 

This is only the second time he’s been blindfolded. Jared loves the prickle of anticipation that washes over him the moment he can’t see. Loves waiting for a soft touch of skin or a brief graze of teeth. That he can’t tell when it coming or where it will happen makes it so much better. The biggest turn on for him is being completely at Misha’s whim, knowing that he leaves himself so exposed and Misha will take care of him. In all the good and dirty ways. 

“Now, Jared. Why were you in my drawers?"

"Because you bought something for your anniversary and were hiding it. So I wanted to see what it was." He smiles, hoping it softens Misha's sternness, even if Misha is playing at it. 

"If you knew it was a surprise, why'd you go looking for it?"

"Seriously? That's like asking why kids go searching for Christmas gifts?

"Point taken. However, you've ruined the surprise, so I guess you get to have the gift now."

Jared feels Misha reaching over again and hears the rustling of plastic. The next thing he hears is a very low buzzing. He inhales sharply, "are you kidding me you got a vibrator?"

"I thought it time that we tried something new." Misha moves the vibrating tip across Jared's chest. The short stops at each his nipples cause Jared to jackknife off the bed. He doesn't get very far with the solid weight of Misha still on him. 

"Now don't make me have to tie your legs down too. I wanted to be able to spread you wide tonight." Jared can feel the shit-eating grin Misha gives him. "Wanted to fuck you nice and hard until you learn not to go snooping around my stuff."

"Fuck, Mish." Jared hisses. 

“Gladly.” Misha gets up and moves into the space between Jared’s legs, spreading them just a little further apart. The buzzing has stopped so the toy must have been set aside. “Orange or banana?”

Jared debates the options. The orange flavored lube tastes better but have a strong and lasting scent, while the banana is milder but tastes very artificial and is not as slick. “Banana,” He decides Misha’s going to get a bit of punishment too.

“Orange it is,” Misha says as Jared hears the click of the bottle being opened, then the teasing slide of Misha’s finger against his hole. He rubs the lube all over the area, some sliding down the crack of Jared’s ass. “Gotta make sure you’re wet for me.” 

At the first push of Misha’s finger into him is torturously slow and Jared shutters out an exhale, moving down to get it deeper. A second digit joins after three pumps. The bed shifts abruptly, Misha’s fingers rotate vertically and he feels Misha’s wet tongue lapping around the skin squeezing his fingers. 

“God, you taste so good.” 

“I believe,” Jared starts, interrupting himself with a groan when Misha parts his fingers to stick his tongue between them and into him. “I, uh, believe that’s the orange.”

Misha swats his ass. “Don’t be a smartass.” Misha moves again, fingers of one hand still working Jared open. His other hand starts ghosting over his skin, feather-light touches to his inner thighs, nipples, cock, jaw, balls. Jared can’t keep up with the movements. Trying to focus on the fingers inside him but arch up to the others. 

Jared feels the warmth of Misha hovering over him, “You ready?” whispering into his neck, while he pulls out his fingers. 

“Yes, please. Fuck me.”

He kisses Jared navel, a shock when he bites the tender flesh. “Oh, no, no. None of that.” Misha says, but Jared feels the blunt push of a cock at his entrance, the insistent pressure of a dick settling deep within him, the squeeze of his muscles combating the fullness inside. 

Then the vibrating starts and Jared nearly comes right there, pulling hard on the handcuffs. “God damn it! Fuck... fuck, Misha. Holy fucking shit,” spits out his mouth like an semi-automatic.

Misha pulls out the vibrator slowly, angling it up to pass over his prostate very briefly, and rubs it over his hole. The intensity tenfold when directly targeting the nerve endings there. 

“I’m going to...” Jared moans when Misha pushes back in. He turns the vibrations up another notch. “Oh my GOD! Dead, you’re dead.” A flick of wetness across his nipple does nothing to distract Jared nor the trail of kisses to his other nipple.

“Gonna get better, I promise.” Misha coos into his chest as he pulls softly at Jared’s balls, staving off any impending orgasim.

Jared writhes on the bed, wishing his hands were free if only to touch his tragically neglected cock. As if reading his mind, Misha moves his hand to stroke him just how he likes, firm and tight with a squeeze at the head. Before he can really get into the rhythm, Jared feel a nudge at his balls. The hand Misha’s using to thrust the vibrator, bumping him with the movements. But then, Misha stills on a deeper pump and Jared feels the vibrations concentrated. When nails scrape along his side, while Misha jerks him and the vibrating remains, Jared gathers his few non-liquefied brain cells and starts putting the puzzle pieces together. 

“Is that a rabbit?” Misha squeezes hard on the head of his cock. “Fuck, Misha. Where do you think of this shit?”

“You’re my inspiration.” He says, untying the blindfold. 

The fabric slides of Jared’s eyes slowly, giving him time to adjust to the light in the room. When he can see clearly, he leans up to see the state of Misha’s endeavors. The vibrator is bright purple, _of course it is_ he thinks. Jared can’t see the part that’s still inside him, Misha’s hand having moved back down to push it back deep into him, but the rabbit’s body visibly wiggling as it envelopes his balls.

Misha kisses him, hard yet tender. The kind of kiss that always clearly screams, ‘I love you so fucking much for everything you give me,’ and Jared returns it in spades. “You wanna go up one more? Can you take it?”

He nods his head, trying to prepare himself for the next turn of the dial. He gasps when it happens, throwing his head back into the pillows. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Jared. You have no idea. Wish I could have you like this all fucking day.” Misha scoots forward, wrapping his hand around both their cocks and stroking furiously. The movement presses the rabbit’s body harder against Jared’s balls as it’s squished between their bodies, seemingly keeping the other end firmly inside him. Misha fucks his hips forward and the vibrator ends up right on his prostate, making him cry out an octave higher than that audible by humans.

Two strokes later, Jared makes the most embarrassing noise he’s ever made while coming, a moan, whimper, grunt combination that probably makes him sound like he’s dying, and he doesn’t give a fuck. 

Misha moves back, jerking himself as he watches Jared’s come dribble down onto his stomach. He quickly pushes the vibrator back in as it slides out during the convulsions, thrusting it in and out until long after Jared’s finished. 

“I’m good,” Jared whines, oversensitivity setting in fast.

Misha ignores him, smirking. 

“You ass, come on.” Jared yanks on the handcuffs, “That’s enough.” 

“Have you learned your lesson?”

Jared nods hard, the rabbit in so deep it’s pressing against his taint now. The mixture of ‘more’ and ‘too fucking much’ making Jared squirm yet unable to get away. “Yes, I won’t... look for gifts.”

Misha turns the vibrating off, pulling it out slowly and tossing it aside. His cock is damn near as purple as the toy. He leans over Jared again, hand next to Jared’s head holding him up. 

They kiss again, a clash of teeth and tongues. Jared bites Misha’s bottom lip and that little bit of pain sets him off. He comes with a groan, spunk pooling next to Jared’s on his stomach, then falls over on the bed beside Jared. 

“Happy anniversary,” Misha mumbles. He rolls over leisurely to retrieve the handcuff key from the nightstand and frees Jared, who pulls him into another kiss. 

“Same to you, asshole.”

Misha smiles, “I love you too.” He kisses Jared once more. 

“Yeah, yeah. Now, you better not go to sleep. You need to clean this damn orange crap off me cause it stinks.”

“I just did all that work while you laid there.” Misha closes his eyes. “I think you should do the cleaning.”

Jared huffs as he gets off the bed to walk to the bathroom, “I fucking hate you.”


End file.
